La première fois
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se déroule peu après la première saison. Zatanna aimerait bien sauter le pas avec Robin…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice matériel de cette fanfiction.

La première fois

La soirée avait bien commencé au Mont Justice. Kaldur et Raquel se trouvant chez leurs parents respectifs, les six autres avaient commencé par allumer la télé et se gaver de popcorn (surtout Wally), après quoi Megan et Conner s'étaient mis à échanger de longs regards. Ils n'avaient plus tellement envie de regarder la fin du film…

\- Mais oui, suis-je bête ! s'écria soudain Megan en se frappant la tête. J'ai oublié de terminer mon devoir d'histoire ! Conner, tu viens m'aider ?

Personne ne fut dupe de ce mensonge flagrant. Megan courut vers sa chambre en pouffant de rire, suivie de Conner, tandis que Wally faisait mine de se lever pour aller les aider. Artémis dût se lever à son tour pour le faire asseoir, pas contente du tout.

\- Ils ont besoin d'intimité ! chuchota-t-elle.

\- Comme ces deux-là ? demanda Wally en désignant l'écran du doigt.

Artémis rougit légèrement. On voyait un couple qui s'embrassait à pleine bouche et qui commençait à se déshabiller. Comme la plupart des adolescents dans la même situation, Dick et les autres devinrent soudain très silencieux.

\- Dommage que c'est filmé à contre-jour, dit enfin Wally. On voit rien.

\- Wally, c'est une chaîne publique et on est en pleine journée, fit remarquer Artémis. Evidemment, qu'ils ne vont rien montrer !

Wally resta muet, puis enfonça sa main dans le seau de popcorn qu'il vida d'une énorme bouchée. Il mâcha longuement, avala et se leva.

\- Moi, je m'ennuie ! annonça-t-il. Je vais me promener sur la plage !

Il disait cela en clignant de l'œil en direction d'Artémis. Elle hésita et regarda brièvement Dick et Zatanna, qui avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur l'écran, avant de se décider.

\- Je viens avec toi ! dit-elle en se levant.

Zatanna pouffa de rire en les suivant du regard tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

\- Ils ont les hormones qui bouillonnent ! annonça-t-elle avec malice.

\- Avoue que c'est débile, cette expression ! fit remarquer Dick. Si elles bouillonnaient vraiment, ça les tuerait !

Zatanna fit la moue et se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran. Une page de pub interrompait le film. Elle éteignit la télé et se leva.

\- Tu viens dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais qu'on ait un peu plus d'intimité !

Dick savait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Ils avaient quatorze ans et même s'il trouvait l'expression étrange, ils avaient les hormones qui bouillonnaient. Et puis, il trouvait Zatanna particulièrement craquante ce jour-là. Il la suivit dans leur chambre où elle mit la musique en route et l'attira sur le lit. Et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.

Pendant un instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, elle, lui, et Ke$ha qui répétait 'Take it off' en boucle. Robin rigolait intérieurement en se pressant contre Zatanna : il n'y avait qu'elle pour choisir une chanson qui parle de se déshabiller dans un moment pareil ! Et puis, elle le poussa doucement sur le lit et recula jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ?

\- Evidemment ! dit-il en redressant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Ellibahsed-iom !

Dick cligna des yeux. Le pantalon et le débardeur de sa copine avaient disparu, elle ne portait plus que des sous-vêtements. Et… oh, son père n'était sûrement pas au courant qu'elle portait ce genre de sous-vêtements, sinon il l'aurait enfermée dans un couvent jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Soudain, le jeune ado pensa que ses hormones devaient maintenant être transformées en vapeur à force de bouillir.

\- Ça te plait ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ou… oui ! balbutia-t-il, complètement médusé.

\- Alors retire tout, toi aussi !

Dick resta immobile. Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait le choix entre embrasser Zatanna, se déshabiller lui-même, courir à la pharmacie du coin pour acheter des capotes, fermer la porte à clef et se sauver en courant. Il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix et il n'arrivait pas non plus à mettre un mot sur ce qui lui arrivait. Finalement, il lui tendit le bras.

\- Tu veux bien me pincer ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux vérifier que je ne rêve pas…

Zatanna pouffa de rire. Elle avait l'air de parfaitement contrôler la situation contrairement à lui, et c'était vexant. Elle l'entraîna sur le lit et l'installa en position allongée.

\- Je te masse le dos d'abord ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Euh… je ne dois enlever mes lunettes devant personne !

\- C'est bon, je ne vais pas te masser les yeux !

\- Zatanna… parvint-il à articuler. T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- J'ai pensé aux capotes !

Dick se leva, sortit de la pièce en trombe et courut jusqu'au tube zeta. En quelques instants, il se retrouva au manoir Wayne, stupéfait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Bruce Wayne rentra au manoir un peu plus tard, il trouva Dick en train de défoncer un punching-ball dans la salle de gym. Alfred lui adressait des regards inquiets et Bruce décida de prendre les choses en main.

\- J'aimerais te parler, dit-il sans ambages.

Dick s'arrêta de boxer deux secondes. Bruce avait un de ces regards indéchiffrables dont il avait le secret. Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- Dans ta chambre, si tu veux. Prends une douche et viens me rejoindre.

Impossible de discuter avec lui. Dick s'exécuta et le retrouva dans sa chambre dix minutes plus tard, douché de frais et complètement perplexe quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ça s'est bien passé, la réunion ? s'enquit-il pour gagner du temps.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

Dick avait l'impression que son père adoptif pouvait voir à travers sa tête. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse autant peur aux criminels en tant que Batman mais parfois, il avait envie d'avoir un tuteur qui ne lui fiche pas les jetons.

\- Bien, éluda-il. On a vu un film avec l'équipe.

\- Quel film ? s'enquit Bruce.

\- 'Le lycée des morts-vivants.'

\- Celui-là ? Tiens, je l'ai vu au cinéma avec ma première petite amie quand j'avais ton âge.

Dick rougit violemment. Il se sentait gêné mais en même temps, des tas d'idées lui passaient par la tête. Bruce avait été un ado, lui aussi. Il avait dû connaitre ce moment embarrassant quand une fille vous demande de retirer votre tee-shirt. Peut-être serait-il de bon conseil.

\- A ce sujet, annonça-il, il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Zatanna et moi.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Bruce en s'installant plus confortablement.

\- Eh bien, voilà. On est allés dans sa chambre et on s'est un peu embrassés. Au début, c'était bien. Et puis, elle a voulu qu'on aille plus loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et là… je suis parti comme un con.

Dick s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de Bruce. Il savait que dans ce genre de situations, les adultes pouvaient dire des choses telles que « as-tu pensé aux préservatifs » ou « réserve-toi jusqu'au mariage » ou encore « mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, c'est pas de ton âge. » Cependant, Bruce se contentait de hocher la tête.

\- Tu es parti, répéta-t-il.

\- Ouais ! Je sais même pas pourquoi ! Zatanna, tu sais… c'est une fille géniale, et elle se tenait devant moi dans cette tenue complètement canon et moi, j'ai pas assuré alors que n'importe quel mec aurait sauté sur l'occasion ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?

Pendant un bref instant, Bruce fit la grimace. Il se souvenait encore du jour pas si lointain où Dick n'était encore qu'un enfant de neuf ans qui jouait à la console entre deux missions. Le petit avait bien grandi depuis, ce qui le rendait un peu nostalgique. Cependant, il savait qu'il devait faire son devoir de parent.

\- Avais-tu envie de faire l'amour avec elle ? s'enquit-il.

La question prit Dick de court. Il resta muet un long moment, puis répondit en pesant chaque mot :

\- Je ne crois pas. Non. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Quand on s'embrasse c'est trop génial mais je trouverais ça bizarre si on faisait ça tout de suite. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie d'elle mais…

\- Tu ne te sens pas encore prêt.

\- Non, avoua Dick.

Bruce se pencha et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils adoptif. Celui-ci accepta le contact, puis reprit un air plus sérieux et s'enquit :

\- Ce que je viens de te dire… t'en parles à personne, d'accord ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Bruce. Ça reste entre toi et moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura son fils adoptif en se balançant sur le bord du lit. Megan et Conner l'ont fait, Artémis et Wally l'ont sûrement fait, les garçons de ma classe l'ont tous déjà fait. Pourquoi avec moi, ça ne passe pas ?

Bruce gloussa et Dick le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est pas drôle ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Si, répondit Bruce, c'est drôle qu'autant de garçon de ton âge mentent sur ce qu'ils ont fait ou non. La moyenne des débuts sexuels est de 16 ou 17 ans, autrement dit, tu n'es pas en retard.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda l'adolescent, effaré.

\- Moi non plus, je n'avais pas commencé quand j'avais ton âge.

Dick resta pensif un long moment. Apparemment, sa virginité n'était pas un problème. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui. Cela semblait plutôt réconfortant, sauf qu'il n'avait pas été tout seul dans cette chambre.

\- Quand Zatanna s'est déshabillée devant moi, je me suis sauvé en courant, rappela-t-il. Comme ça, sans un mot d'explication. Elle va penser que je suis un connard !

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Tu pourrais peut-être lui expliquer où tu en es.

\- On est en couple, je te rappelle, gémit Dick. On est censés finir au lit ensemble !

Bruce soupira intérieurement. Il se souvenait d'une de ses copines de lycée, Bonnie, une jolie brune à l'esprit très aiguisé. Le jour où il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre, elle s'était dévêtue en faisant la grimace et s'était raidie quand il l'avait embrassée. Il avait dû lui poser une dizaine de questions avant qu'elle avoue avec honte que le sexe, c'était pas son truc. Le jeune Bruce avait alors ressenti de la tristesse. Pas parce que Bonnie n'avait pas envie de faire l'amour, ça c'était son droit. Simplement, il était choqué de vivre dans un monde où les filles étaient obligées de faire des trucs pour leur partenaire sans en tirer du plaisir elles-mêmes. Il avait dit à Bonnie de se rhabiller et lui avait proposé de faire une partie d'échecs. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris que sa copine Bonnie avait l'étoffe d'une vraie championne d'échecs et un sens de l'humour décapant.

\- Imagine que c'est le contraire, suggéra-t-il. Tu as très envie de faire l'amour et elle, pas tellement. Tu fais quoi ?

\- Rien ! s'étonna Dick. Je vais pas la forcer si elle a pas envie !

\- Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir te forcer si toi, tu n'en as pas envie ?

Dick retourna cette question dans sa tête et éclata de rire. Tout compte fait, il avait tout dramatisé pour rien !

\- D'accord ! dit-il en se levant. En fait, c'était simple ! J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Je fais quoi, je lui envoie un texto ?

\- C'est comme tu le sens, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Dick se renfonça dans son lit, médita un long moment, puis sourit. Il avait trouvé une idée.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Zatanna finissait de regarder le film en se rongeant les ongles. Tout allait bien, tout allait bien… Dick s'était sauvé en courant quand elle lui avait proposé de lui masser le dos mais tout allait bien ! Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Quand un garçon vous fait des coups pareils, c'était mauvais signe. Zatanna avait beau avoir confiance en son copain, elle savait aussi très bien que des dizaines de filles avaient la honte tous les jours à cause du revenge porn. Y avait-il des caméras cachées dans la pièce ? Allait-elle trouver des photos d'elle sur Internet ? Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait le frisson…

 _\- Identification : Robin, B01_

Zatanna tressaillit en entendant la voix synthétique et se força à marcher calmement jusqu'au tube zéta. Son copain l'attendait, les mains dans le dos, l'air penaud.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il simplement. Tiens.

Et il lui tendit un gros bouquet de roses, des rouges et des blanches. Zatanna ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Elles sont magnifiques, dit-elle.

\- Tu vois, les rouges, couleur de passion, c'est parce que tu me plais énormément, expliqua-t-il. Et les blanches, couleur de pureté, c'est parce que je ne me sens pas encore prêt à faire ça, tu comprends ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça tout de suite ?

\- T'avais l'air d'en avoir tellement envie…

Zatanna hocha la tête et scanna la pièce du regard. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas un seul vase en vue. On n'a jamais un vase à portée de main quand quelqu'un vous offre des fleurs.

\- J'en ai envie, oui, dit-elle. Mais tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de t'attendre. Et puis il y a des tas d'autres choses qu'on peut faire à deux, comme regarder la fin du film ou…

\- Se masser le dos, suggéra Dick.

\- Oui, enchaîna Zatanna. Préviens-moi simplement quand tu trouves que je vais trop loin. T'as qu'à dire « bouquet blanc », par exemple, et j'arrêterai. Tu sais où je peux trouver un vase ?

\- On n'a qu'à prendre un pot, n'importe lequel. Tu sais quoi ? le jour où je me sentirai prêt, je t'offrirai un bouquet entièrement rouge !

Ils s'embrassèrent, un baiser, encore un baiser et encore un autre. ensuite, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de son côté à la recherche d'un vase. Tout compte fait, la soirée s'était très bien terminée.

 _La fin !_


End file.
